Maggot
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Everyone has a story. Weather it has a happy ending or not it's still yours. This is my story. It's about hate, love, and loss. My name is Maggottail and here is my story. This is a one-shot challenge for DarkClan. I don't own Warriors or Maggottail. Rated K plus just in case.


A pain filled yowl broke the silence of the night. Unseen eyes watched from above, their heads tilted downwards as if they knew what was going to happen. Another yowl broke the silence once more this time gaining attention. The cry came from a queen it a darkened nursery.

"How is she", a worried tom asked.

"She's fine and she had two toms and a she-cat." The cream tom rushed into the milk scented nursery heart racing and sight blinded with happiness.

"Rosefoot their beautiful."

"Whatever Duskclaw let's just name them so I can rest."

"O-Okay", the tom stuttered confused with the bitterness in the she-cat's voice.

"You're taking forever please hurry up." Duskclaw still stood frozen with delight.

"Great I guess I'll be naming these useless scraps. The she-cat will be Thornkit, this tom here will be Dirtkit and finally this sickly one that looks like you will be Maggotkit."

"Rosef-"

"Leave me alone please", Rosefoot sighed heavily, "goodnight Duskclaw see you tomorrow."

***5 Moons Later***

"Gotcha", cried the brown tabby she-cat.

"Hey that's not fair you cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Di-"

"Will you _please _shut up?!" The bitter hiss came from Rosefoot.

"Sorry mama but, Thornkit cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Di-", the kits were cut off aging by a harsh look from their mother.

"Thank you now can you go somewhere else? You're being too loud." The kits sighed.

"Yes Rosefoot", the kits mewed sadly. The five moon old kits padded away towards their brother, Dirtkit, and their father, Duskclaw. The cream tom gazed down on his kits, his eyes filled with an unspoken sadness.

"Duskclaw", Maggotkit mewed, "why dose Rosefoot hate us?"

The older tom breathed in deeply, "Your mother doesn't hate you she's just…sick."

"How so she seems fine to me."

"Well she's sick in the head. Anyways how are you?"

"Good now can we eat? We're hungry." Duskclaw chucked lightly.

"Very well what do you want?" Maggotkit's father began to pad away with Thornkit and Dirtkit close behind. No matter how much he wanted to believe it to be true Maggotkit knew that all Rosefoot felt inside was pure hate for her kits. Even at a young age he knew hate it's as if that's all he knew sometimes.

***One Moon Later***

"Finally Maggotpaw your mentor will be Applefrost."

"Thornpaw, Dirtpaw, Maggotpaw! Thornpaw, Dirtpaw, Maggotpaw", the clan cheered for the three new apprentices.

"So no what?"

"We explore the territory now Maggotpaw. Come on." The small cream tom followed the warrior through the thick pine forest. Maggotpaw was amazed by the new sights, smells, and sounds that filled every sense in his body and quenched his thirst for adventure. Maggotpaw was finally free from everything. He was finally free from bossy queens, free from annoying kits, but most of all he was free from Rosefoot. _Rosefoot_, he thought with bitterness. For the first time in his life he felt something he hadn't before. It was someone, no, some_thing_ controlling his mind removing telling him to do unspoken deeds that would get anyone killed. He wanted it to go away, but it didn't. Instead of fighting it he let more and more in until he was consumed by it. His old mind was nothing for than a forgotten flicker, a small flicker of hope that slowly vanished.

"Maggotpaw", came the alarming screech.

"Wha?"

"I called you many times and you didn't listen-" Applefrosts' voice began to fade as he spotted two shapes behind her. It was Molepaw and the clan deputy, Nightfeather.

"Now do you- Maggotpaw! Were you even listening?!"

"Um…", the green eyed she-cat let out an angered sigh.

"Alright I guess with you basically still a kit we should go back to camp I should've known this would've been a lot on you no come on. Oh hello Nightfeather, Molepaw how are you?"

"Good now Molepaw I are going to train. I see Maggotpaw is doing well am I right?"

"Yes he is but as you saw he's not exactly ready now come on Maggotpaw." As the creamy grey apprentice followed his mentor he was quickly pulled aside.

"You heard her Maggot_kit_ you're not strong enough to be an apprentice. Heck you're not strong enough to be a warrior either!" The tom stalked off not looking back.

"Come on Maggotpaw", Applefrost called. Maggotpaw obeyed glaring back at Molepaw. _I'll show him, _he thought,_ in fact I'll show _all_ of them just how strong I am_. Then he went back to camp to eat.

The blue eyed tom blinked his eyes open. Gazing around the apprentices den he spotted his littermates, Silverpaw, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, and Branchpaw still resting. Maggotpaw opened his jaws into a wide, gaping yawn before heading out into the clearing. The sky was still dark and no one was awake expect himself. Quickly he grabbed a small vole from the fresh kill pile and ate in peace while listening to the birds chirp and the wind sing. Soon after the milky light of the sun shone through the sky and the clan began to stir.

"Hey Maggotpaw want to go hunting", it was the silky voice of Silverpaw.

"Hi Silverpaw didn't hear you coming anyways I'd love to let's go." With the sun peeking through the leaves the pair of apprentices headed out into the forest ready to go. After they were done Silverpaw caught two squirrels, one rabbit, three mice, and one sparrow while Maggotpaw caught tow voles and one mouse.

"Great job Maggotpaw."

"Thanks you did better though." Silverpaw chuckled then picked up her kills so they could add them to the fresh kill pile. As they walked through the lush green forest something stirred from the bushes behind.

"What's that", Maggotpaw questioned.

"I don't know but we're about to find out!" Then in a flash of brown the thing appeared.

"It's just me now there you two are", the cat who spoke was Rosefoot.

"Come on Maggotpaw Applefrost has been looking for you all morning and you should also come Silverpaw." The brown cat led the young apprentices back to camp not taking another glance there way.

"Here they are ", she announced to the clan. Applefrost and Tigerstar looked up from their hushed conversation.

"Very well Silverpaw, Maggotpaw come here please." The apprentices obeyed and padded over to their mentors. Tigerstar was a brown tabby like her sister, Applefrost, but instead of green eyes she had a light amber color.

"We've already told the other apprentices this got it? Ok tomorrow we will all train together but for now we'll go our separate ways. Come on Silverpaw time to go on border patrol." The she-cats left Applefrost and her apprentice to do what they wanted.

"Here I'll be back why don't you go feed the elders, queens and kits ok?" Maggotpaw nodded his head then headed to the fresh kill pile.

"Hey Maggotkit." The apprentice stiffened as he heard the ragged voice of Molepaw.

"Hi Molepaw what do you want?"

"Listen let me cut to the chase. Leave Silverpaw alone she's mine." Maggotpaw rolled his blue eyes.

"Whatever Molepaw we're just friends now leave me alone." As the small tom moved closer to the fresh kill pile Molepaw stepped in his way. The larger, scarred tom glared at the newer apprentice.

"Listen Maggotkit you stay away from her or you'll pay dearly." Molepaw padded away soon after acting like nothing had happened.

***3 Moons Later***

"Ok now show me the badger attack you three. Molepaw senice you're the biggest you'll act as the badger. Silverpaw and Branchpaw you'll two attack him." Silverpaw, Molepaw, and Branchpaw obeyed the brown tabby she-cat quickly moving into position. From a far Maggotpaw, Thronpaw, and Dirtpaw watched with interest. The three apprentices began to fight neither one giving in.

"That's enough, now time for a break ok? Applefrost come here please." The brown tabby walked over to her sister leaving the apprentices to do as they please. Branchpaw, Thornpaw, and Dirtpaw headed over to one end of the clearing. Silverpaw went to join them but Maggotpaw stopped her.

"Um hi Silverpaw…I um picked this for you." The creamy grey tom passed her a blue colored flower. The she-cat took the gift and smiled at Maggotpaw. From close behind Molepaw watched the two apprentices then growled once he saw what they were doing.

"Thank you Maggotpaw", the silver cat said before joining the other apprentices. As he followed he was quickly pounced on and pinned.

"What did I tell you Maggotkit?" Still surprised Maggotpaw was unable to answer. Finally Molepaw got tired of waiting and scratched Maggotpaw's nose.

"Remember what I told you kit? I said leave Silverpaw alone she's mine!" He began to stalk away but quickly turned back around.  
"Oh and one more thing. If you tell anyone about this I'll scar you again but this time it'll be…permanent." The older scarred tom walked away without taking a second turn back. As he walked back to camp he went alone telling his mentor he'd be there soon. As he walked along in the green forest he heard movement behind him. Through the bushes came Rosefoot.

"What are you doing here", the she-cat hissed.

"I w-was just going back to camp then you ran into me."

"You're in my way kit move!"

"No why should I anyways? In fact where are you going to in such a hurry?"

"None of your business now get out of my way!"

"No", the tom said with defiance.

"Fine then", the brown cat said. In one quick move she slashed at her kit then ran off not taking another look back.

***2 Moons Later***

"From this moment on you'll be known as Thornheart. StarClan respects your kindness and bravery. Dirtpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Dirtpelt. StarClan respects your courage and strength. Finally Maggotpaw from this moment on you'll be known as Maggottail. StarClan respects your determination and strength."

"Thornheart, Dirtpelt, Maggottail! Thornheart, Dirtpelt, Maggottail!" The newly named Maggottail gazed around the clearing as his clan cheered. He could see his father, Duskclaw, who was now an elder, cheering along with newly named Silvertail, Molescar, and Branchfoot. He felt warmth inside as he saw Silvertail cheer for him. In the corner he saw his mother smiling and cheering for his kits. He glared at her thinking that she was just doing that to look good but, he was wrong. Dead wrong.

The blue eyed tom awoke to darkness. He blinked his eyes open and stretched shaking his fur in the process. Carefully he padded out of the warrior's den trying not to stumble on anyone sleeping. Out in the snow covered clearing there was a brown she-cat sitting alone in the snow. He knew who it was. Slowly he approached the she-cat trying not to make a sound.

"Why did I do that" the cat murmured, "I wish I could change the past. I wish I could be a better mother."

"Liar", Maggottail hissed making Rosefoot turn.

"I-I'm sorry my son I…No just leave me alone go away!" The tom was about to lunge on his mother but then thought of something devilish. Something that he hadn't thought about since his first day as an apprentice.

"You know what how about we go for a walk. You know to clear your mind."

"Fine", the she-cat hissed. As the pair wandered through the forest Maggottail's heart thumped. _Soon_, he thought. For the first time the creamy grey tom saw how old his mother looked. Patches of fur was missing in some places and her muzzle had greyed.

"Listen Maggottail I have to tell you something. I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I've been a terrible mother and I wish I could take that back I'm sorry do you think you could forgive me?' Maggottail halted and stared at the elderly she-cat.

"Are you crazy?! After everything you've put me through, everything you put Thornheart and Dirtpelt through?! First you give us terrible names, then you basically deny us as your kits, then you gave me this scar", he pointed to the large mark on his side, "and finally you hiss at us every chance you get! No I _don't _forgive you Rosefoot!" The she-cat let out a sob.

"But you know what are you hungry?" His tone changed from angered to calm and collected.

"Yes why?" His eyes had a baleful look to them as he spotted some bright red berries.

"Well here have some of these berries. They should help." He smiled evilly as the she-cat gulped down the berries gratefully. She began to cough before collapsing on the snowy floor.

"What…did…you…feed me", Rosefoot began to cough up blood and kick uncontrollably.

"This is your fault Rosefoot! If you hadn't done what you did then you wouldn't be dyeing right now! Good bye you worthless filth!" Slowly the light in his mother's amber eyes began to fade and she stopped moving. She was dead and Maggottail knew it. He sighed wondering if things could've been different. Quickly he shook the thought away and ran back to camp. Already many cats were gathered outside in the clearing going about their normal day. _It's time_, he thought.

"Hey Maggottail have you seen Rosefoot? She wasn't in the elders den this morning." Maggottail nodded his head trying to keep himself from smiling.

"R-Rosefoot is…dead." Shocked gasps came from around the clearing.

"How did she die?"

"I followed her out of camp not knowing what she was doing. Then I saw her eat some death berries. I-I tried to stop her but it was too late. I didn't make it and now she's dead." He hung his head knowing he did his job.

"Thornheart Dirtpelt come here please." Both cats obeyed their brother and followed him outside of camp.

"Listen before mother died she told me she was sorry for what she did. She said she wished that things could've been different. I forgave her but do you?" They both glanced at each other.

"Yes", Thornheart answered for them. _Fools_, he thought with anger, _remember what she did to us? _

"We should go get her and burier her. Come on Maggottail lead the way." Maggottail nodded and led them to the spot where he had killed Rosefoot. Her body had grown cold due to the snow and her eyes were still open frozen with fear. Maggottail almost felt bad of the she-cat seeing her lay their powerless. The three littermates carried her body back to camp with sadness in their eyes and heart. That night they sat vigil for the old she-cat. Duskclaw, Thornheart, and Dirtpelt were full of grief while Maggottail was emotionless.

"Hey Maggottail I'm sorry about what happened to your mother. I wish there was something I could do." The silver tabby sat next to the blue eyed tom with an unreadable expression in her green eyes.

"There's nothing you could do to help."

"Well can I at least sit by you?"

"Sure", he said. Silvertail sat down and intertwined her tail with his own. From behind he watched angrily knowing how he'd get revenge.

***4 Moons Later***

With the ground soaked from rain the night before they hunted together in perfect harmony. Her tabby fur glowed in the dim moonlight while his cream grey pelt looked lighter. As they hunted unseen eyes glared at them through the bushes. They were finally done hunting so the pair rested intertwining their tails. The figure moved out of the bushes with cruel intentions.

"Hello Maggotkit, Silvertail." Both warriors turned in surprise.

"Molescar? Is that you", Silvertail asked.

"Yes now get away from him Silvertail."

"No but why do you want me away anyways?"

"Let's go Silvertail. Now!"

"No I'm not going anywhere with you unless you explain to me what's going on." Molescar sighed deeply.

"Listen I know what he's trying to do. He wants to take you away from me. He's stealing you fr-"

"What?! That's crazy he's not taking me away from anyone Molescar! Besides what does that matter to you?"

"Silvertail I love you and he's trying to take you away from me. He's _stealing_ you from me." Silvertail was astonished.

"Listen he wasn't taking me from anyone! Molescar what happened to you?"

"What happened to _me_? What about _you_? H-He's changed you Silvertail. You're not the same cat I knew only a few moons ago."

"No one changed her Molescar no leave us alone. _Please_."

"Never Maggot_kit_ you took the only one who mattered to me away now you'll pay dearly for it. Mark my words!" Quickly Molescar ran away into the darkened forest not taking another look back.

"I-I'm sorry about Molescar I-I don't know what's happened to him."

"Hey it's not your fault", Maggottail took a deep breath before continuing on, "Silvertail can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Maggottail." Gathering all his strength and will he began.

"Silvertail I love you." The she-cat smiled warmly.

"I love you to Maggottail."

"I have one other thing to. Will you be my mate?"

"I-I don't know what to say. I…yes I'll be your mate." For the rest of the night the two sat in the enjoyable silence.

***3 Moons Later***

Her smile said it all. Maggottail knew what she was going to say but he didn't interrupt.

"I'm going to have your kits Maggottail." The tom was speechless with happiness and joy.

"W-Well you should move into the nursery then. Right now in fact! Um Thornheart and Cherryfeather can help you now. Go on and hurry!" Silvertail rolled her green eyes in annoyance yet happiness.

"They won't be due for another moon so stop fussing ok?"

"Alright. I'm going to go hunting I'll be back soon. I love you." After they said their good byes Maggottail headed out into the blooming forest ready to face anything. Soon he caught an assortment of prey enough to feed all five apprentices. He began to bring his kills back but he was quickly stopped when he saw the pale ginger fur of a cat he knew all too well.

"F-Father…Duskclaw? I-It's me your son, you know Maggottail. Why won't you wake up?" Maggottail placed his nose into his father's fur knowing that he was dead.

"Hello Maggot_kit_", someone said with pure hatred.

"Molescar", Maggottail hissed.

"Hello you piece of fox dung."

"Molescar did you do this?"

"Yes now listen here you stupid kit I'm going to kill you right here right now and there's nothing you can do about", quickly Molescar pounced on his prey with no regrets. The tom then laughed with a raspy

"Once I'm finished with you I'll kill those kits. More specifically _your _kits Maggottail and there'll be nothing you can do about it. Then after your kits are gone Silvertail will be mine" Anger began to swell in Maggottail's chest. He began to claw at Molescar's stomach causing the larger tom to back away.

"You'll never harm my family", Maggottail said with anger in his voice. Quickly he lunged at the older tom cutting his neck open in one swift swipe.

"Now you'll never harm anyone again." He turned and grabbed Duskclaw's body slowly dragging him back to camp. Finally he reached the sunny camp where everyone was resting in the warm new leaf sun. As soon as he entered the camp shocked gasps came from all the gathered cats.

"What happened?"

"Molescar happened. He killed my father then attacked me in forest."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him because he tried to kill me." By that time his littermates Dirtpelt and Thornheart joined them with their mates Cherryfeather and Branchfoot.  
"Duskclaw", Thornheart cried out. By then the other elders had come out. Spottedpelt, her brother, Gorseclaw, Minnowheart, and Leaffoot had all come out by then to grieve for their fallen clan mate. That night they held vigil for the elderly tom.

"I'm sorry about your father Maggottail. I didn't know Molescar would do something like that I-I wish I could've done something to prevent it. I-"

"It's not your fault Silvertail why don't you go into the nursery ok?" The she-cat nodded her head before leaving her mate. As he sat vigil he felt something spark inside of him. He felt a power he hadn't before. He felt like he could control the world with killing others.

***2 Moons Later***

The creamy grey tom paced outside the nursery with worry.

"How is she", a worried tom asked.

"She's um…fine."

"Skypaw what's wrong with her?"

"Well things aren't going as smoothly as they should be. Aspenfall is trying all she-", a reddish brown she-cat came out of the nursery and simply shook her head.

"Maggottail I'm sorry but Silvertail might not make it through the night."

"N-No..no! S-She can't die!"

"Listen I've tried my best and well", Aspenfall sighed, "You can go see her and stay with her if you want."

Maggottail dipped his head, "Thank you Aspenfall I know you did all you could." Quietly Maggottail crossed into the nursery his heart heavy with sadness.

"Silvertail?" There was no answer.

"M-Maggottail is it you?"

"Yes how are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Listen what do we name the kits?" There were three kits. Two she-cats and one tom.

"How about Echokit for this she-cat who looks exactly like you and Nightkit for the tom?"

"That's good and the last she-cat will be called Silverkit."

"Lovely names for lovely kits." Silvertail said weakly.

"You should rest. Here let me sleep beside you tonight." Slowly they drifted off into a slow comforting sleep.

The next morning Maggottail awoke with a sense of urgency. He looked over to Silvertail who lied perfectly still. He got up and stretched careful not to wake his kits. He pushed Silvertail with his paw but there was no movement. He tried again and again but still there was nothing.

"S-Silvertail", he called out with hope in his voice.

"Silvertail", he tried again. Still no answer. He knew she was dead and he hated it. He buried his nose into her fur then began to cry. Soon after the clan found out about the horrible event and they all mourned her death.

***7 Moons Later***

The blood pounded in his ears as he stalked his prey. His breath held the stench of death and his claws were stained red. He was ready to strike again with all the anger and hate that had consumed his heart. Quietly he stalked his prey careful not to make a sound to alert it. Although his prey was small and scrawny he knew that it would still be good. Slowly the creamy grey tom got closer and closer to his unsuspecting before he would strike. Finally without a moment's notice he pounced on the unsuspecting prey and bit into her neck. Her blue-grey tabby fur was now splattered with blood and her eye became dull. The tom sat there for a moment proud of his accomplishment.

"I've done well today", he said aloud with a gleeful hiss. He headed back to camp with no regrets at all.

"Hi father", Echopaw said with Nightpaw and Silverpaw following her.

"Hello my kits how are you?"

"We're good father and you?"

"I'm go-", he was cut off by Nightstar's yowl. The black she-cat had called for a meeting and everyone gathered.

"My clan I have an important announcement", she glared at every cat in the clearing, "We have a murder who's standing with us right now." Gasps of horror and shock echoed through the clearing. Everyone began to accuse one another of the killer.

"Do not fear we know the identity of the murder. Maggottail for your crimes I banish you to death. Rainheart Petalwing block his path." Both she-cats obeyed while they waited for Nightstar to excuate the tom.

"I'm sorry Maggottail but I have no choice. Good bye", then with on quick, dangerous swipe of her paw Maggottail laid oh so still. He awoke with sunlight on his face. In front of him was a brightly lit field with a sweet scent in the air. Behind him was a dark forest that smelled of death and blood. He gazed around both areas wondering what was happening.

"You chose", a mystical voice said from the side.

"What did I chose?"

"You chose the path of evil so you get evil…my son." The she-cat touched his head and he ended up in the shadowy place.

***Epilogue* **

He watched with pride swelling in his chest.

"Echostorm, Nighttail, Silverbreeze! Echostorm, Nighttail, Silverbreeze", the clan cheered. The toms watched with interest.

"You sure that one will help?"

"Yes and I know they will", then they both left with fresh plans in mind.


End file.
